


The Many Ideas of Quanta

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Gundam 00, Gundam Build Divers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Multi, fic ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: So while working on various stories, there are often times where I come up with an idea and am unable to write about them for various reasons, be it lack of interest, writer's block or just too busy to work on them. So I decided to make this collection of fics for various ideas I came up with but couldn't fully write out.





	1. Cardia

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter list for each fandom is as follows:
> 
> Chapter 1: Gundam Build Divers  
> Chapter 2: Gundam 00  
> Chapter 3: Pokémon

"Let me hear why I have to fight..."

Sat on a chair in the middle of the school library, a man with raven hair quietly mouthed the lyrics to a song playing from a set of earphones attached to a mobile phone next to him as he worked on adding parts to the Gunpla he was holding. Boxes showing art of an Overflag and a 00 Quanta were also sat next to him, both open, the Overflag empty and the 00 Quanta still filled with runners as he worked on adding the final GN Sword Bit to the suit, sliding it smoothly onto the Overflag's arm.

"There," he whispered, holding the gunpla up to inspect. "Looks good. Need to test it." He placed it back into the Overflag's box and closed it before moving everything else back into the 00 Quanta's box. Closing both boxes, he opened his bag and put them inside it, before grabbing his device and storing it in his pocket. Slinging the bag onto his back, he checked the clock and walked out of the school library, his feet beating a regular pattern as he walked to the usual meeting spot.

It didn't take long. The class hadn't been let out yet. He laid back against the wall and checked his messages. One from Cardia, offering an invite to the Force Nest. Daily news update from GBN, discussing a minor accident in one of the servers involving a Gadelaza and a Destroy Gundam colliding and disrupting a core fighter race. A poll to pick the best mobile suit from G Gundam in which the Master Gundam was winning, and a sale on SD model kits.

A shadow loomed over his phone. He put it back into his pocket and looked up at the source of the shadow, blue eyes meeting violet.

"Micheal."

"Aya."

The two nodded at each other, and Micheal stopped leaning on the wall and they started walking away from school together.

"So... How did the exam go?" Aya asked.

Micheal shrugged. "Easy. No trouble. You?"

Aya let out a sigh. "I did my best with it. I hope it was enough," she said. Micheal nodded and the two resumed their comfortable silence as they continued walking along a street, before cutting down an alleyway towards an deserted looking building. Opening the gate, they walked through and walked down the path towards the door to the graffiti covered building.

Micheal went to open the door to the building, but found it wouldn't budge. Locked.

"He's here," he observed.

"Fire escape?" Aya asked. Micheal nodded, and the two moved away from the door and walked towards the fire escape on the other side of the building, Aya passing her bag to Micheal as they walked. Reaching the fire escape, Micheal dropped his and Aya's bags and moved into position to boost her up.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, and put a foot in his hands before climbing up over him, Micheal raising her up to reach the ladder to the fire escape. Once she'd climbed onto the ladder, he walked forward and then waited, staring up at the overcast sky above him until the clang of the ladder being released creaked out behind him, telling him the fire escape was now open.

"Looks like it might rain," he said as he climbed up the ladder to meet up with Aya.

"Yeah. We better get inside quick," she told him. He nodded and stood up on the fire escape, passing her her bag before pulling the ladder back up and securing it. Both then started walking up the fire escape's stairs, Micheal in the lead, Aya not far behind.

Reaching the roof of the building, Micheal walked across the roof and stood on the edge, looking out towards the horizon, before spotting something in the distance.

"Aya," Micheal called as he gestured to her to come over to where he was stood. She walked over to him and looked in the direction of where he was pointing.

"The Unicorn!" she gasped.

The Unicorn Statue was activating NT-D mode. Even from the distance they were at, they could see the statue changing, pieces of its armour moving, the music faintly drifting towards them. Aya and Micheal watched as the Unicorn transformed back into regular mode before taking a step back from the edge of the building.

"How long ago was it since we last got to see that?" Aya asked as they walked over to the rooftop access door.

"I think it's been two months," Micheal answered as he tried the door. It opened up and Micheal let go as it creaked open in front of them. Micheal pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight feature on it, illuminating the stairwell. The two stepped onto the stairs, Aya closing the door after them. The two carefully made their way down the stairs to the fourth floor.

"He's definitely here," Micheal whispered, pointing at the blue light shining out underneath a door to their right.

"If he's in there, we should be fine. Come on," Aya whispered back as she walked towards a door on the left of the stairs. Carefully opening the door, she stood aside to let Micheal sweep the room with his phone.

"The stations are still here," he told her. She nodded, and closed the door after them. Micheal turned off his phone's flashlight and pressed a switch next to him, causing the light in the room to turn on, illuminating the room slightly. "Still got power." Aya nodded, and the two walked over to the stations.

"Still can't believe we found this..." Aya said as they sat down.

"At least it's here." Micheal opened his bag and retrieved his GBN log in disc from inside it, along with the Overflag box.

"Yeah." Aya did the same. Both pulled their Gunplas from their boxes and set them aside. Retrieving the headsets and putting them on, they placed the discs into the station.

**"ID DATA CONFIRMED."** The station spoke into their headsets. " **PLEASE SCAN YOUR GUNPLA."** Aya and Micheal placed their Gunplas onto the discs, which scanned the models before causing the eyes to flare up. **"LOGIN DATA CONFIRMED. ARE YOU READY?"** the machine asked. Both nodded. " **DIVE START NOW."**

And so the visors glowed blue as it started loading up the system, before changing to show the familiar lobby they were so used to.

Micheal didn't even need to look behind him when he felt someone behind him. He knew who it was.

"Ayame. I'll see you back in the real world," he greeted her as he pulled up the invite from Cardia. Accepting the invite, the world around him changed multiple times until it finally settled, letting him see where he was.

A hangar. A ship hangar. Micheal knew which one it was from. "Their Force Nest is the Ptolemy II?" he whispered to himself.

"Micheal, or should I say, Blaze Aeternus?" A voice called over the intercom. "Take the elevator in front of you to the bridge. We're all up here waiting." Blaze nodded and called the elevator down to the hanger. Riding it back up, he was greeted to the sight of the Ptolemy II's famous bridge as the elevator doors opened up. Pushing his blonde hair back, Blaze took off his sunglasses and hooked them into his uniform as he walked off of the elevator.

"I don't believe we've been introduced yet," the Force Leader greeted him as he walked over to her. "I'm Natalie, the leader of Force Cardia. You are Blaze Aeternus, correct?" she asked him.

"Yeah. That's me."

"How long have you been at this?"

"Since the final two years of Gunpla Battle Duel."

"So you are a veteran, then?" she asked. Blaze shrugged. "I'll let the rest of the crew introduce themselves."

"I'm Neil. I was the one helping to _scope_ you out yesterday during the test," the brown haired man on his right said as he sat up from his chair.

Blaze cringed, but nodded and held out his hand. "A sniper with puns... It's nice to meet you." Neil shook his hand.

"Rey." The man behind him called out.

Blaze turned around to look at him. "Is that your name?" he asked. Rey nodded, but stared at his outstreched hand until Blaze lowered it. "I'll hit anything before they see me. Try to keep up." he said simply. Blaze nodded.

"Rey's not one for words, I'm afraid," Natalie explained.

"H-hi, I'm Cruz," the ginger haired girl behind Blaze introduced herself as she held out a jittering hand to him. Blaze took the hand and shook it.

"Cruz is our heavy. If you need to hit something hard, she's the one for the job," Natalie told him. "As you can see, we've all taken on the avatars of characters from our favourite shows. It's sort of our group identity."

"Yeah, I figured. You're Natarle, Neil's Lockon Stratos, Rey's Amuro and Cruz is Marida, right?" he asked.

Natalie nodded. "And yours must be Rau, with the Tekkadan jacket and sunglasses being added on." Blaze nodded. "Excellent. Now, you mentioned your main MS being an Overflag and a 00 Quanta? I think we would all like to see them in action," she explained.

"I only have the Overflag right now. Any particular mission in mind?" Blaze asked.

Natalie gave Blaze a very thin smile. "No. You can chose, but I will be accompanying you on the mission."

Blaze nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

...

"So, is your mobile suit ready to launch?" Natalie asked Blaze.

"Almost."

"Do take your time. I wouldn't want you to not do well because I rushed you."

The two were sat in the cockpits of their mobile suits. Blaze was checking the status of the Overflag as Natalie watching through a video feed on the screen of her mobile suit.

"Okay, the mobile suit's ready to go. How's things on your end?" he asked.

"Impeccable." Was the response. "But I must ask why you chose this mission of all missions."

"I thought it was best for testing the suit. Moving onto the catapult." The two mobile suits stepped onto the platforms which moved them towards the launch catapults. "In position. Ready for launch.

"Ready."

"Beginning launch sequence. Blaze Aeternus, Overflag Seven Sword, launching."

"Natalie Brigader, ZII Blanc, heading out."

Both mobile suits launched out of the catapult, heading for a portal to the mission. Within moments, both were through.

"Space... It never gets less impressive every time I see it," Blaze whispered.

"Stay focussed," Natalie reminded him.

The Overflag flipped into flight mode and flew around a few asteroids as Blaze maneouvered the joysticks in the cockpit. "Flight mode is working well. Switching to MS mode." The suit transformed back, flying around the asteroids near the ZII before taking a swing at a smaller one with the GN Sword V, slicing into it before flying backwards and firing a few shots into it. "MS mode is working well, the GN Sword is working as well." Blaze flew back to where the ZII Blanc was waiting.

**"ARE YOU READY?"** the voice in the cockpit asked. Blaze tapped a few buttons before hitting a last button. **"NOW PLAYING UNION FROM THE ANNO DOMINI ERA,"** it announced.

"Ready." Blaze said.

**"MISSION, START."** Blaze switched the Overflag to flight mode and raced off through the asteroid field, Natalie following close behind.

"So, this mission is from what again?" Natalie asked as they flew along.

"It's from Awakening of the Trailblazer. We have to defend Marina Ismail's shuttle from three mobile suits," he reminded her.

"Seems a bit too easy."

"It's what comes after it that's the problem." The Overflag cleared the asteroid field to see the three GN XIII approaching the shuttle. "Let's get this done quickly," he muttered as he hit the stopwatch next to him. Firing two blasts from the GN Sword drew the attention of the mobile suits to him, causing them to fire on the Overflag. Blaze flipped the suit around the incoming fire, dodging each shot until he got close to one of the GN XIII's, which tried to switch to it's beam saber.

"Nope," he muttered, switching into MS mode and spinning the defence rod around, slicing the enemy mobile suit apart thanks to the two GN Sword Bits on the defence rod. Blaze took a shot at a second mobile suit, catching it's arms with the shot and blowing them off before flying away from the first mobile suit to avoid it blowing up.

"Third one's gone after the shuttle again," Natalie told him. Blaze switched the GN Sword to his left hand to slice the second GN XIII unit in half before switching back to flight mode, racing away from the resulting explosion after the final GN XIII. The enemy mobile suit, sensing he was behind it, turned around and started shooting at Blaze. Blaze dodged the shots and threw two GN Sword Bits at the suit, which flew over to the mobile suit and promptly sliced it apart.

Blaze hit the stop watch. "And time," he called as the Sword Bits flew back to their holsters on the Overflag's hips. Looking at the watch, he sighed.

"Minute and a half. The Overflag's not fast enough," he grumbled. The shuttle in front of him disappeared, and an alarm rang out in the cockpit of Blaze's mobile suit.

**"WARNING. BOSS DETECTED. WARNING, BOSS DETECTED** ," the automated voice called out. Blaze checked the radar for any enemy blips and-there!

"From behind us," Blaze called out as he turned the Overflag around. The sound of manic laughter filled the comms.

"The resurrection of the Super Soldier!" a voice called throught the comms.

"That is Hallejuah. Well, this should be fun," Natalie remarked dryly.

"Hallejuah and Soma Peries. Knew I should've added the bit controller antenna..." Blaze switched the Overflag into flight mode and raced towards the incoming Archer Arios. "Good thing I still have another trick up my sleeve." The Overflag performed barrel rolls to avoid the incoming missile barrage from the GN Archer, which had seperated from the Arios. Firing shots from the GN Sword, Blaze quickly disarmed the GN Archer and flew past it towards the Arios, transforming into MS mode as he did so.

"You're all so dependant on Veda, you don't have what it takes to beat us anymore!" Halleujah growled out as the pincers on the front of the Arios snapped open, ready to crush Blaze's mobile suit.

The Overflag boosted upwards, flying over the incoming Arios, which smashed into the GN Archer and split it apart on impact, causing an explosion. "Now's the time," Blaze whispered, opening up the finisher menu as he flew towards ths Arios. The Arios switched to MS form and swung a beam saber at him, which he caught with the GN Sword. "Got you. Trans-Slash!" Blaze called out as he hit the name on the screen.

Vents on the sides of the Overflag opened up, spewing out green GN Particles as a red hue enveloped the suit. The GN Sword Bits and the GN Sword V flew away from the suit, handles extending, and surrounded the Arios.

"Start the timer!" Blaze called as he hit the stop watch next to him. The Overflag flew towards a Sword Bit and grabbed it, before flying towards the Arios, spinning under the beam saber's swing to slice off the suit's arm. Flying between the Arios and the remaining Sword Bits, Blaze sliced off the other limbs before grabbing the GN Sword V, slamming the Sword Bits onto the sword, forming the GN Buster Sword. Blaze smiled as he performed a final downward slash, splitting the Arios in half and causing it to explode.

**"MISSION COMPLETE,"** the automated voice called out as Blaze hit the stop watch next to him and checked it.

"20 seconds. About right," he said to himself.

"Excellent work, Blaze. Your Overflag is impressive. I'm heading back to the Force Nest, and you should come too," Natalie told him. Blaze wasn't paying attention, instead reading a message he had recieved.

"No. I need to log out," Blaze told her.

"I see. We'll see you when you come back." Blaze nodded, and started logging out.

...

"How are Cardia?" Aya asked as Micheal removed his headset and set it down.

"Nice group. Any luck?" he asked as he removed the log in disc and stored the Overflag back in its box, Aya lowering her eyes to look at the ground as he did so. "I'm sure you'll find it," he reassured her. "Go. I'll put everything back where it was."

Aya nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded, and she walked past him out of the room.

Micheal stored his log in disc in his bag along with the Overflag before zipping it back up. Placing the headsets back where they were, Micheal grabbed his bag and switched off the light in the room as he walked out of the room.

"Blue light's gone. Guess I'm the last one," he mused, noticing there was no light in the other room. Walking down the stairs, Micheal located the breaker switch and pulled it, turning off the power in the building.

"Here," Aya said as he walked out of the front door. "The key." Micheal took the key and locked the door after closing it, before hiding it in a patch of overgrown vegetation by the door.

"Tsukasa must've left already," Blaze said to himself as he turned away from the door, looking up at the sky which was now tinged with orange streaks. "Let's go," he told Aya, who nodded and walked after him as he walked away from the building.


	2. Allelujah's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was based on a prompt from the Fanfiction Reddit Discord. The prompt was "It's the day of a character's wedding. Write the final preparations and the wedding scene." I intended to write a fic of Allelujah and Marie's wedding, but alas, inspiration wouldn't come back for it.

"Allelujah asked me to pass along a message as well," Tieria said, his hologram flickering in front of Setsuna.

"Hm?" Setsuna stopped checking the data he had collected from the new world he had found and looked at the hologram, waiting for Tieria to tell him what the message was.

"He wants you to attend his wedding. The other crew members of the Ptolemaios will also be attending, and I will be there as well," he explained.

"I see." Setsuna turned back to looking over the data again.

_"What is a wedding?"_ the voices around him whispered.

"A wedding?" Setsuna asked.

"I take it the translators are still working then." Tieria observed. Setsuna nodded. "A wedding is a human ritual where two people arrange to undergo a ceremony to become united in marriage. They usually involve the participants changing vows of which they agree to certain things, such as to look after each other if they are hurt. They then present each other with an object they wish the other to have, and then the person in charge of the wedding will announce that they are married," Tieria explained.

The voices were silent for a moment, then they spoke again. _"We do not have any records of such an event happening amongst our species. We would like to attend this 'wedding' and see for ourselves what it is like, for the sake of gaining more knowledge about human rituals,"_ they said.

Tieria turned to Setsuna. "The ELS wish to experience it. Setsuna, you should respect your comrades' wishes."

"Alright." Setsuna saved the data inside the Quanta's data banks and fired up the machine. "Tieria, where do we need to go?" he asked. A set of co-ordinates appeared on a monitor in front of him, and he nodded. "Understood. 00 Quanta, launching," he murmured as the machine lurched upwards and began flying away into the sky. "Engaging Quantum Teleportation System!" he called out as the GN Sword Bits detached from the GN Shield and formed the familar quantum gateway. The 00 Quanta flew through the gateway, the bits following through after him before the gateway closed after him, a few drifting GN Particles all that remained of where the Gundam had been before.


	3. Into the Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So way back when I was working on The Days of Sun, I had an idea for an alternate take on SuMo where neither Sun or Moon moved to Alola, and as a result, Lillie, Gladion and Hau had to do things themselves. This is where the character of Regina from Cybersun originally came from, only here, she's a man called Rex.

The Seafolk Village is up ahead. You sure you want to do this?" the blonde haired boy asked the blonde haired lady behind him as he guided the ship into port. Turning the mysterious cube they had retrieved from the lower levels of the Aether Paradise over in her hands, Lillie nodded and looked towards the floating village.

Lillie had been snatched and brought back to her mother while meeting with her brother, Gladion, in Malie Garden. Despite Gladion's best efforts, he had been defeated by the combined might of Team Skull, Guzma and the Aether Foundation and Lillie and Nebby had been returned to the Aether Paradise. Joining forces with Hau, Gladion had led an assault on the Paradise and had barely managed to rescue Lillie from their mother before she had disappeared into the wormhole with Guzma, in pursuit of the mysterious creature that had appeared before them thanks to their mother forcing Nebby to use it's power.

Now, Lillie and Gladion were heading towards the Altar of the Moone, in the hope of rescuing their mother from the place she had called 'Ultra Space'.

"We're here." Gladion turned off the boat's ignition and stepped away, hopping off the boat to tie it up to a nearby post. Lillie followed her brother off the boat, the odd cube still in her hands.

The research notes next to the cube had called it a 'Zygarde Cube', according to Hau, who had found it initially. He'd passed it along to Gladion before he had left to return to Ula Ula as he had not finished his trials there yet.

"Do you really think we'll find the Legendary Pokémon here?" Lillie asked her brother as he finished tying up the boat with a final grunt.

"Don't know. But it's the only lead we have right now," Gladion remarked dryly. Before they could discuss the issue any further, the cry of a Mudsdale drew their attention away from the boat.

"Lillie. Been a while." Hapu greeted the duo as she hopped down from her Mudsdale.

"Hapu? I didn't know you were on Poni Island," Lillie replied. Hapu let out a short chuckle at that.

"I live here, Lillie. Working the land suits me just fine. Who's this fellow then?" she asked. Gladion sighed and threw a hand to his face.

"This is Gladion. He's my brother," Lillie explained.

"Gladion? Well, you two sure do look alike to me. Nice to meet you, Gladion," Hapu told the boy.

In response, Gladion pulled his hand down from his face and turned to Hapu.

"Yeah. You know where we can find the kahuna?" Gladion asked as Lillie sighed at her brother's gruffness. Hapu opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the growl of a Lycanroc that ran up to Hapu.

"Eli. Ain't you a sight for sore eyes. Where's Rex?" Hapu asked the Midday Lycanroc as she petted it's head, the Wolf Pokémon pushing it's head against Hapu's hand before turning around and barking, causing another Midday Lycanroc and an orange coloured Lycanroc to run up to Hapu.

"So Lila and Anavel are here too. Where's Rex?" Hapu asked again. All three Lycanroc turned to face away from Hapu and towards a thing stalking towards Hapu.

Lillie had never seen a boy in such a state. Gladion looked well dressed compared to him.

The boy had a tank top and three quarter shorts on, but both were shredded badly, to the point the left leg was completely gone midway up the thigh. The right leg was badly damaged, with the material below the kneew gone and everything else ripped up. One of the straps on the tank top was missing and there was a large rip on the bottom of the top. Brown hair grew wildly atop his head, matted and knotted. Blood dripped from the boy's arm, signifying that he'd been hurt wherever he had been.

What had happened to him?

"Rex, there you are. By the Tapu, what happened to you?" Hapu asked the boy, Rex, her voice tinged with alarm. Rex chose not to answer, giving the orange Lycanroc (Anavel, as Lillie would later find out it was called) a pat on the head before turning to Hapu.

"Gone." Rex turned back to Anavel and the other Lycanroc and quickly fished out some little chunks of meat from what was left of his pockets to feed to them.

_"How unsanitary,"_ Lillie thought.

"Gone? What you do mean, gone?" Hapu asked, a worried expression creeping on her face now.

"Big thing. Came back. Gone now." The Lycanroc licked his hands clean of the taste of the meat before he turned back to Hapu, who was attempting to mask her worry from Rex.

"I see. Come along Rex, you need tending to. You two should come along as well." And with that, Hapu walked off towards the Pokémon Centre, dragging Rex along behind her. The Lycanroc looked at each other and then set off after the duo, leaving Gladion and Lillie behind. The siblings glanced at each other and set off after them.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of these stories inspired you or you wish to adopt them, leave a comment mentioning which one it was and I'll do my best to reply as soon as I can!


End file.
